Steve Kramer
|birthplace = San Juan Capistrano, California, U.S. |family = Melora Harte (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Script Writer Voice Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1972-current |status = Active |agent = The Wallis Agency }} Steve Kramer (born December 12, 1950 in San Juan Capistrano, California) is an American voice actor, voice director and script writer for many anime titles. He has also done voice acting for various Power Rangers series in the past, with the best-known of those roles being the voice of Darkonda in Power Rangers in Space. Kramer is usually cast in the role of wise old men. His wife, Melora Harte, is also a voice actress. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Pip, Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Hong Kong Trainee (ep. 1), Konaizoh (ep. 18), Mikada Hanshichi (ep. 54), Train Security Guard (ep. 58) Gemarschaft Villager (ep. ), Base Commander (ep. 70), Mercenary (ep. 71), Narration (ep. 71), LA Chief (ep. 72), Kosuinin (ep. 73), Soya Police Chief (ep. 73), Fantômas' Butler (ep. 73) **Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Interpol Chief (Streamline Dub; eps. 145 & 155) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Additional Voices *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Pip, Additional Voices *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (1983) - Constable Bully, Circus Manager (ep. 15) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Uncle Max, Mechanic (ep. 1), Armor 01 (ep. 1), Messenger (ep. 1), Mayor's Associate (eps. 1 & 20), Zentraedi B (ep. 2), Human Communication 2 (ep. 2), Truck Driver (ep. 2), Zentraedi 3 (ep. 3), Firefighter (ep. 5), Soldier 2 (ep. 5), Zeril's Aide (ep. 6), 207 (ep. 7), Breetai's Subordinate 2 (ep. 7), Khyron's Subordinate 2 (ep. 8), Film Crewman (ep. 9), Cat's Eye Pilot (ep. 10), Zentraedi B (ep. 10), Messenger Robot (ep. 10), Man Near Bathroom (ep. 13), SDF-1 Officer 1 (ep. 13), Councilman 2 (ep. 15), Mechanic (ep. 15), Zentraedi (ep. 16), Newscaster (ep. 16), Doll Merchant (ep. 18), Doctor (ep. 18), Reporter 2 (ep. 19), Barrier Tech (ep. 19), Grel's Subordinate (ep. 19), NAC Ground Control (ep. 19), Vending Machine Voice (ep. 21), Zentraedi 2 (ep. 21), Barracks Worker (ep. 21), Hunter's Subordinate 1 (ep. 35), Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Robotech Masters'' (1985) - Angelo Dante *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Kevin (ep. 63), Security Chief (ep. 65), Expeditionary Force Transmission (ep. 78), Shorty (ep. 78), Additional Voices *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Hanson, Additional Voices (Streamline Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Wiseman, Old Chessmaster (ep. 71) (Viz Media Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Chief Muraki, Jinei Udō, Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Oguni Gensai, Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Carlos, Curio Shop Owner (ep. 3), Otto (ep. 7), Huey (ep. 8), Old Man (ep. 8), Drunk at Bar (ep. 8), Whitney Hagas Matsumoto (ep. 15), Dig (ep 16) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Lord Habdul (ep. 23) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Barfly 1 (ep. 1), Descartes Lackey 2 (ep. 1), Descartes Lackey 5 (ep. 1), Earl 'Grim Reaper' Bostalk (ep. 4), Henchman 3 (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Bonnie Frazier (ep. 5) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Shiro *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Old Monk (ep. 2), UN Soldier (ep. 3), Murai (ep. 12) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Cyborg 006 (Chang Changku), Additional Voices *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Chata (ep. 6), Ewers (ep. 8) *''S-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Ayu Dairen, Old Man (ep. 1), Radio Voice (ep. 3), Worker (ep. 4), Batcho (ep. 6), Doctor (ep. 6), Spectator E (ep. 15) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Mauro (second voice; eps. 25-26) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Hot Spring Granny (ep. 6), Save Point Owner (ep. 8), Doctor B (ep. 10), Shopkeeper (ep. 11) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Shunsui Kyoraku, Baraggan Louisenbairn (eps. 145-161), Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Kagetoki Kariya, Kikuzo (ep. 1), Ken (ep. 13), Akame (ep. 15), Joey Cartwright (ep. 23) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Cain Barzad, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Old Kai, King (ep. 1) (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Marco Zoff (ep. 1), Nino (ep. 4), Guido Cesario (ep. 10), Philip Casper (ep. 14), Principal (ep. 15), Moreno (ep. 15) *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - BD's Right Hand, Car 2, Man Reporting 2nd Wave, Space Warfare Officer, Truck Driver (Streamline Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Hangar Announcer 1 (International Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - General Talan *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Heinrich Gissinger, Egyptian Police Chief, U.S. President (Streamline Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Servant 1 (Streamline Dub) *''Call of the Wild: Howl, Buck'' (1981) - Hans, Half-Breed, Gambler 4, Murderer 3 *''Lensman'' (1984) - LaVerne Thorndyke (Harmony Gold Dub) **Worsel, Club Thug (Streamline Dub) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Dr. Ferringo (Streamline Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Penny's Father, Shenron (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Strategic Air Command Colonel, Subordinate in Truck 1, Northern Province Cannon Operator, Helix 1, Hangar Soldier 3 & Additional Voices *''Akira'' (1988) - Ryūsaku, Lady Miyako, Army, Councilman 5, SOL Tech 1, Radio Relayer, Bridge Soldier 2, Building Clearance Tech, SOL Tech 2, Man on Insider's Phone, School Disciplinarian, Tech Requesting Ground Forces, Man on Vehicle's Radio 1, SOL Tech 3, Tank Pilot, Man on Vehicle's Radio 2, Man Leading People to 'Akira', Man Declaring Akira's Return, Bonfire, Speaker, Stadium Soldier 3, Intrusion Reporter (Electric Media Dub) **Interrogator 1, SOL Tech 3 (Animaze Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Shenron, Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) - Mr. Ogaki, Old Farmer (Streamline Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) - Ket's Father, Policeman, Street Sweeper (Streamline Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Carlos *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Detective, Security 4, Security 5 (Manga Dub) **Katsunari Wakabayashi (Animaze Dub) *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - Slave Transport Driver Voice Director *DinoZaurs *Eagle Riders *Gatchaman (Harmony Gold Dub) *Lensman (Streamline Dub) Script Writer *Bleach *Lensman (Streamline Dub) *Robotech *Sailor Moon R (Viz Dub) *Sailor Moon S (Viz Dub) *Samurai Pizza Cats *Shinzo External Links *Steve Kramer at the Internet Movie Database *Steve Kramer at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Disney